doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diana Carolina Suárez
Bogotá, Colombia |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora |pais = Colombia |demo = Muestra de voz de Giovanna (Menos regaños, más sonrisas) (Glitter Model).ogg |estado = Activa}}Diana Carolina Suárez Nacio el 23 de abril. Es una locutora y actriz de doblaje colombiana. Es conocida por ser la voz de Cleo Sertori en la serie H20 Sirenas del Mar, Katerina "Kat" Benton en Instant Star (doblaje colombiano) y a Mallory Wells en Heartland. Entre otros. Es profesional en Medios Audiovisuales con énfasis en producción de sonido y radio y especialización en post producción de vídeo. Con experiencia profesional diseña y produce diferentes audios para multimedias, cuñas, cursos elearning, audio cuentos, vídeos y dobla con su voz al castellano neutro a varios personajes de diferentes series de televisión, películas, documentales y dibujos animados que se transmiten a través de canales internacionales como Boomerang, Cartoon Network, People, BBC, Disney, Fox Life, ZAZ, entre otros. Cleoh2o.png|Cleo Sertori en H2O: Sirenas del mar, uno de sus personajes más conocido. Kat_Benton.jpg|Katerina "Kat" Benton en Instant Star (doblaje colombiano), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HeartlandMallory.png|Mallory Wells en Heartland (Temp. 1-6), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Luna-YGO5ds.jpg|Luna en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Aisha-kiba-5.5.jp|Aisha en Kiba. Biscuit_1999.png|Biscuit Krueger en Hunter × Hunter. Lea2DPP.png|Lea (Erin Fitzgerald) en Polly Pocket (algunos episodios). 3DLeaPolly.png|Lea 3D (Erin Fitzgerald), también en Polly Pocket (algunos episodios). Signi.png|Signe en Los defensores Di Gata. JosefinaRegueChicken.jpg|Josefina en Regue Chicken. Giovanna_GM.png|Giovanna en Glitter Model. Chicamadeahuntik.png|Chica isleña en Huntik: Secretos y buscadores (ep. 11). HuntikSeñoritaS.png|Señorita S también en Huntik: Secretos y buscadores (ep. 19). HuntikHyppolyta.png|Reina Hyppolyta también en Huntik: Secretos y buscadores (ep. 19). thumb|235px|right Filmografia Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Luna * Kiba - Aisha * Hunter x Hunter - Biscuit Krueger (apariencia falsa) Series Animadas * Miss BG - Britanny Ann * Mi familia mágica - Candy * Los defensores Di Gata - Signe * Rosita Fresita * Cartas a Félix * El patito feo * Huntik: Secretos y buscadores: **Señorita S **Chica isleña **Reina Hyppolyta **Voces adicionales * Boobie y Booba (Baby TV-Fox Life) * Luna Petunia - Zoom Shine * Glitter Model - Giovanna * Flash y los Ronks - Voces Adicionales Series de televisión * H20 Sirenas del Mar - Cleo Sertori * Instant Star - Kat Benton (Doblaje colombiano) * Heartland - Mallory Wells * Espacios compartidos - Allison * Las investigaciones de Half Moon - April Devereux * El joven Drácula - Olga Drácula * COPS (serie de TV) - Voces adicionales * Scream (serie de TV) - Brooke Maddox (Carlson Young) (Episodios 23 y 24 temporada 2) Películas * El ángel maligno - Corey (Ambrea Lindahl) / Voces adicionales (2017) * Hasta el hueso - Kelly (Liana Liberato) (2017) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos: La película - Miriam (Larissa Maciel / Isabella Koppel) (2017) * Por siempre - Diana (Melina Alves) (2016) * Christmas for a Dollar - Ruthie Kamp (Ruby Jones) (2013) * El padrino de bodas - Ramsey (Addison Timlin) (2012) * Seguridad no garantizada - Belinda (Kristen Bell) (2012) * Ante el fuego - Tammy (Sianoa Smit-McPhee) (2012) * Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 - Spann (Danielle Harris) (2011) * La mujer del pastor (Julia Sarah Stone) - Hannah Winkler (2011) * Pánico en Rock Island - Nina Quinn (Jessica Tovey) (2011) * The Pregnancy Pact - Iris (Jenna Leigh Hall) (2010) * La final - Emily (Lindsay Seidel) (2010) * El perro que salvó la Navidad de vacaciones - Kara Bannister (Kayley Stallings) (2010) * Plegarias para Bobby - Nancy (Shannon Eagen) (2010) * El llamado de la selva - Riann Hale (Ariel Gade) (2009) * Todos los caminos conducen a casa - Belle (Vivien Cardone) (2008) (doblaje de 2011) * Juno - Juno MacGuff (Ellen Page) (2007) * Navidad en el país de las maravillas - Mary Saunders (Amy Schlagel) (2007) * El Señor ladrón - Bo (Jasper Harris) (2006) * Halloween 4: El regreso de Michael Myers - Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris) (1988) * En defensa de nuestros hijos - Kristyn (película de TV) * The best friends - Gemma * Mark Logan - Antonia Películas Animadas * Regue Chicken - Josefina * Spookley, The Square Pumpking - Dragona * Bienvenido de nuevo Pinocho - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo - Luna Documentales : National Geographic Channel * Tabú - Body Modification * Food lover’s guide to the planet * Take away my take away * Revelaciones (serie documental) * Monos en la ciudad * Estaba Darwin equivocado : BBC Worldwide * Niños de nuestro tiempo : Otros * Estudiantes bajo sospecha - Gloria (Episodio 5-6) . 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. Publicidad Voz comercial y radio * Clean and clear * Cafam * Sprite, Crush * Banco AV Villas * Bancolombia * Emisora Latinomix 1480 AM (Alabama, Estados Unidos) Enlaces externos * Perfil en Talento Internacional Colombia * Canal YouTube Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutoras colombianas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Colombia Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010